ηєω уєαя кιѕѕєѕ
by Et-impiis-lethalis
Summary: Request for some kisses She hesitated before tugging on his sleeve, on the balls of her feet before he truly realized that her lips had been placed against the porcelain skin of his cheek.


A prompt for Tauriel's new year kiss with Legolas. Another request from my rp blog.

No rights claimed, belong to P.J

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a mortal tradition she did not understand. She had visited Lake Town during the New Year, seen the odd tradition first hand and have on one or more occasion had a drunken man try to practice the odd tradition upon her! To say the least he did not get very far with such actions. Yet, she had grown curious. Curious to why they did such a strange thing to people they were not bonded with, and why they none seemed to mind on this day alone. It seemed any other day it was not acceptable to go about kissing people you were not with, but on this one eve it was allowed! It was nonsense!

What did kissing have anything to do with the New Year?

It could be her lack of experience kissing that caused so much confusion with the action, especially when they seemed so willing to kiss anyone and everything! Did they believe it brought good luck or some other such thing? Were they not special gifts between two people who adored one another? What made this one day so special that they felt the need to go about kissing everyone! It seemed so illogical to the captain.

And secretly, she wanted very much to know the logical reasoning behind it all.

Of course, asking such things was not…extremely proper. Who else would share her curiosity? Currently she was on patrol with Legolas till morning, which left no hope of sneaking away to Lake Town to witness the festive celebration or gain the knowledge she sought. No one else would understand her inquisitiveness upon the matter, love and such was not taken lightly with their kind. It would seem very odd of her to wonder about the strange ways of men. She had questioned Legolas before upon such a matter, or rather if he knew of their tradition. He agreed that it was a strange custom and had spoken no more upon the matter.

It was still driving her mad!

Was he not curious as well? Or perhaps he had been kissed and knew the reason and would not share it. Either way, Tauriel was growing impatient with such little information she had! It was true that their kind celebrated the New Year as well, but in a very different manner. The contrasts between the festivities were amazing; and Tauriel more often than not found herself wanting to see the men and women celebrate. They danced and enjoyed themselves without care; and while Elves did the same…It seemed they truly began to celebrate when a great deal of wine had been consumed.

"Should you not be at the party with your father?"

She inquired, halting their rounds as she turned her gaze upon him. Was he not required to be there as well? To join in on the fun that would no doubt be had? Tauriel was very used to missing out on their own fun, instead either on patrol or away at Lake Town for a bit of time. Legolas usually was at his father's side during the New Year.

"Not this eve. Why? Trying to be rid of me?"

It was a small jest on his part, one that prompted a smile from the she-elf. Leave it to the Prince to ignore his own duties to patrol alongside her.

"Never, I would much rather keep you to myself and work than send you off to enjoy a party"

He returned with his own grin, knowing that if he were not there she would most likely be alone. Not many of the guards wanted to miss the party that was held, and Tauriel took it upon herself to fill in their absence. Then again, she was also very fond of sneaking out upon this eve as well. Another reason why he had volunteered, to keep an eye on her; she was reckless when it came to her own safety.

"Good. Because you shall not get rid of me so easily"

They had spent most of their time wandering the halls, and only stopped when they reached a wide window that allowed them the few of the moon and stars. It was nearing the time of the New Year and their leave of duty for the rest of the eve. The night was quiet except for the echoes of the voices and music, all prepared to toast their new beginning for the year. Tauriel was no different, gazing upon those lights that she so adored. Perhaps a bit disappointed that she was not in Lake Town, she accepted it nonetheless. Her company was enough to keep her content within the palace walls, and it seemed he did not mind missing the party either. Yet, she had missed the one oddity she had been dying to witness, to understand.

The New Year's kiss.

"I think I shall retire for the night after I make an appearance at the party. Will you not join me?"

Her gaze now lingered upon him, her brow rising before settling back down. They had been walking just about everywhere – except the party. They were not her favorite thing, especially when so many watched their interactions together. Tauriel was no stranger to the gossip that lingered around their friendship.

"I cannot. But I wish that you may enjoy your time there"

"Off to Lake Town?"

He knew her far too well to allow her to sneak away so easily.

"Just for a bit. I shall be back before sunrise and before anyone knows I have escaped"

Would he try to stop her? Persuade her otherwise?

"Going to receive a kiss are you?"

Now he was teasing her, and her ears began to turn pink. It was not the only reason she wished to go…Although it held part in it. The mortals showed love without restraint, showed it without care who saw such intimacies. It was the carelessness that she enjoyed, the freedom to express whatever they felt in that instant. In this instant, she could only imagine one receiving a kiss; no matter how improper their kind saw it.

"Of course not! I cannot imagine who should be lucky enough to receive a kiss from me"

His laugh echoed softly before dying out, strands of starlight shaking as he turned.

"I cannot imagine either"

She hesitated before tugging on his sleeve, on the balls of her feet before he truly realized that her lips had been placed against the porcelain skin of his cheek. Her own were tinted a shade of pink before falling back on her heels and releasing him.

"To the New Year and to you being lucky"

Perhaps, he would be lucky all year.


End file.
